And It Will Be Okay, Until The Day It Isn't
by Twilighter2013
Summary: And I couldn't stop the pain that engulfed me as I watched you with her, and realized that you were gone, never to come back. Even knowing this I still have hope, hope that you'll wake up from this trance and fall into my arms, so I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear, and tell you that it will be okay. But it won't. One-shot!


**Title: And It Will Be Okay, Until The Day It Isn't**

_**Fandom: Twilight**_

**Rated: T**

_**Summary: And I couldn't stop the pain that engulfed me as I watched you with her, and realized that you were gone, never to come back. Even knowing this I still have hope, hope that you'll wake up from this trance and fall into my arms, so I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear, and tell you that it will be okay. But it won't. One-shot!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so **  
**I'd greatly appreciate not being sued.**

* * *

Why I had came here was unknown to me. Maybe I was addicted to the pain that followed right after seeing you snuggling her. Maybe I just wanted to see your face, even if it was staring at her with love and admiration. Or maybe it was just me having false hope that you were under a spell, and I would be able to kiss you and wake you up with true-loves kiss. Of coarse, the latter, while most likely the reason behind me coming here, was impossible.

_She_'s your true-love. Not me.

My face was showing a cold expression that was the only thing keeping me from crying in front of everyone, and letting you know how much you had truly broken me. I could remember that day from thinking about far too often, and having it on replay inside my mind while I slept. The look on your face was the thing that haunted my dreams, it was what appeared when I close my eyes.

_Your face was twisted into one that was cold, and distant, with anger far too apparent in your eyes. I had never seen that face on you, well I hadn't seen it directed at me or any other person. The one man who it had been directed at wasn't worth the title of person. He wasn't _human_, he was _heartless_. He was your _father_._

_I looked up at you with soft eyes, as your gaze flickered away from the trees, and onto me, "We aren't _meant to be_." You stated, voice frigid, as if you were forced to come here against your better judgement. My eyes hardened, and I glared up at you, "Bullshit! I was there for you threw everything, I _love_ you!" My scowl was met with one of your own, and you started stalked toward the forest, not sparring me another glance, "But I don't love you. Not as much as I love her." You threw over your shoulder._

_I think that that was when I broke. I fell to the ground, my face crumpling, and my body numbly curling up into the fetal position, as I lay there silently. No tears, no yelling, nothing. You weren't worth my time. I had given you a gun, and held it to my head. I trusted you to not shoot me, but you did worse. You held a mirror up to me so I got to watch when you pulled the trigger without thinking about it twice._

I learned who the girl you left me for was shortly after, and I felt the bile rise in my throat. You had dropped me like I was nothing, for her. Out of all of the people you could have cheated on me with, it had to be her. You knew what she meant to me, and you didn't care, because she was your god-damned fucking _soul-mate_. Because you had imprinted on her. And that I hadn't known until I phased a few days later.

Back to where I am now. I'm sitting alone in her house with you and the rest of the pack, and try as I might, I couldn't stop the pain that engulfed me as I watched you with her. I like to think that you knew that I was watching and did that on purpose, it makes it easier for me to hate you after knowing that you hadn't had a choice in the fact that you imprinted on her. Of coarse, with that being said, you also hadn't tried to fight it.

Those eyes, those beautiful dark eyes that were filled with that love, and adoration that I used to once be the receiving end of, were now once again firmly fixed on her as if you were afraid that she would disappear if you looked away.

She very well just might, I've seen her sneaking glances my way, looking as if she had something to talk to me about. Neither of you had actually apologized for what had happened, because you weren't sorry, and I avoided you as much as possible. You seemed to be content with our silent agreement to stay away from each other, but she was constantly trying to make me feel happy for the two of you.

When your gaze finally left her, it found me, and all traces of love were gone, filled instead with pity, and I realized that you were gone, never to come back. Gone was the man who had chased me threw the trees, and snuggled with me in the grass. Gone was the man who had willingly watched _Titanic_ with me, and made me laugh afterwards by making fun of the movie with me. Gone was the man that I had fallen in love with.

Even knowing this I still have hope, hope that the man that I loved is still there somewhere, trying to break away from the clutches of the imprint, hope that you'll wake up from this trance and fall into my arms, so I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear, and tell you that it will be okay. And I want to believe this, since our messed up world should allow it to be true, but I know it won't.

Nothing will be okay, and I'm suddenly reminded of something that the worthless excuse of a father had said to you right before he left. _And It Will Be Okay, Until The Day It Isn't_. His words were never closer to the truth, and I wish that I could remind you of it. But I can't. Because the man that I loved who would have laughed at that and told me that while he was here everything would always be okay, is gone.

Because the man staring at me with pity _isn't_ you. It's a shell of your former self, but it _isn't_ you.

It isn't the Sam Uley I fell in love with, and it never will be again.

I shove my chair away from the table, surprising everyone, including you, and calmly walking out of the room, and out the door. She stared at me with anger, and resentment, but you look like you want nothing more then to join me. And maybe one day you will, maybe one day you'll have the strength to break out, and join me.

But until then, _Everything Will Be Okay, Until The Day It Isn't_.

* * *

**(A.N) Alright! I bring to you guys a Sam and Leah one-shot! I seem to write a lot of Sam and Leah one-shots, considering the fact that my only one-shots are of Sam and Leah. Anyways, this story was pretty cool to write, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, and don't forget to favorite and review!**


End file.
